


untitled

by frolicsomenatures



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolicsomenatures/pseuds/frolicsomenatures
Summary: eusine paints; morty watches





	

**Author's Note:**

> I Love These Dumb Assholes

“Are you finished yet?”

“Soon. Stop moving.”

Morty sighed, returning to his previous position; crouched on the floor, his back straight, hands placed on his knees. If Eusine had told him how long he would have to sit this way, he would have chosen a different position. Actually, if Eusine had told him what he needed him for at all, it would have been nice. Then he would have had time to plan a pose, or tell him no…or try to, anyway. Eusine had always had an easy time convincing him to do things.

Truthfully, Morty didn’t mind posing for his friend. Aside from the annoyance of staying in the same position for what was going on four hours, he sort of liked it. He liked watching Eusine as he worked. He liked the look of concentration on his face as he sketched; the way his eyes lit up the happier he was with his painting; the occasional look of horror as paint dripped onto his clothing. Eusine looked happy while he was painting, and it was everything Morty could do not to smile.

It was nice seeing Eusine happy. Happy looked good on him.

“Okay, you can come look now.”

Morty let out a sigh of relief as he stood. He moved to stand behind Eusine, leaning down to wrap his arms loosely around his neck, and placed his chin on the top of his head. A smile slowly spread across his face as his eyes scanned over the canvas.

“Well…?”

The blonde laughed softly. “It’s nice.”

Eusine tilted his head back to look up at him, frowning slightly. “Nice?”

“Yes. Nice.” His lips twitched upwards a bit more. 

“Great. Fantastic, even.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“I am not, Eusine. It’s great.” Morty pressed his lips to the other man’s cheek briefly. “Really.”

Eusine chuckled and shook his head. “Want to boost my ego a bit more?”

“Of course. That’s why you keep me around, isn’t it?”


End file.
